


The Return of the Return of Dr.Blowhole... In a Chatroom

by DoctorPoptarts



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, It's gay but not at first, M/M, dr.blowhole is a secret meme, skipper is paranoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: Hey another chatroom story ill never finish





	1. The first

**TheMadDoctor has added Commando, BlastyMcBlastface, ImActuallyBritish, and AtomicNumber80 to the chat**

TheMadDoctor: Thank you all for coming.

Commando: need I remind you that we were given no choice in the matter Blowhole?

ImActuallyBritish: I don't mind. At least not until one of us ruins it all.

TheMadDoctor: What is the purpose of that username?

ImActuallyBritish: Classified.

TheMadDoctor: Kowalski?

AtomicNumber80: Classified.

TheMadDoctor: is everything classified?!

Commando: Classified.

_TheMadDoctor has gone idle_

BlastyMcBlastface: Aww... I didn't get to say anything.

ImActuallyBritish: Sorry Rico.

BlastyMcBlastface: It's fine. I wonder what he's doing.

AtomicNumber80: All signs point to a level 1 mental breakdown.

ImActuallyBritish: Oh dear.

Commando: Don't feel bad for the mad scientist Private. He might be planning an attack on HQ

_TheMadDoctor is no longer idle_

TheMadDoctor: Honestly

TheMadDoctor: I understand being mad at me.

TheMadDoctor: But here I am, attempting to extend an olive branch

TheMadDoctor: And you all just want to make me die inside.

TheMadDoctor: At least more than I already have.

AtomicNumber80: I'd hate to agree with you.

AtomicNumber80: but same.

BlastyMcBlastface: are all scientists this depressed

AtomicNumber80: I could lie and give you hope. But yes.

ImActuallyBritish: oh dear.

Commando: all depression and mental breakdowns aside

Commando: what is this about an olive branch?

TheMadDoctor: I just want to be done with fighting. My first revenge failed, second one failed, I lost my memory, got it back, and then the third revenge failed afterwards.

TheMadDoctor: I've honestly given up.

Commando: I doubt that you have.

AtomicNumber80: May my truth serum be of use?

ImActuallyBritish: Okay but what level of stupid are you?

ImActuallyBritish: we've had enough problems with truth serum in the past, thank you very much.

TheMadDoctor: You all have a lot of classified stories.

AtomicNumber80: Private appears to be the only one who remembers that one.

BlastyMcBlastface: the only evidence we have that it happened is a good week of our memory gone.

Commando: What part of classified do you two knuckleheads not understand?!

ImActuallyBritish: What part of I'm not Australian do you not get?

Commando: You just gave away more classified information!

AtomicNumber80: Random, unrelated question

AtomicNumber80: Francis, would you mind taking a message to Doris for me?

TheMadDoctor: If I wanted to get slapped I'd call one of you

AtomicNumber80: But she's your sister! She'd listen!

TheMadDoctor: my sister who hates me. Kinda negates the love.

BlastyMcBlastface: have you talked to her since the whole turning you back from flippy thing

TheMadDoctor: What did you think i meant by the slapping thing?

ImActuallyBritish: Oh dear.


	2. Kowalski Is A Token Straight

**TheMadDoctor has changed the chatroom name to Aquatic Meme Team™**

**TheMadDoctor has changed their nickname: FlippyIsNotMyName**

FlippyIsNotMyName: Just so we are clear.

AtomicNumber80: Okay, but why? I don't believe anyone has called you Flippy.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Ask Skipper.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Also get some better usernames.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Except for you Private. Yours is actually quite alright.

ImActuallyBritish: Thank you!

AtomicNumber80: Well, if I must

**AtomicNumber80 has changed their nickname: Penguin! At The Disco**

FlippyIsNotMyName: Oooo, very nice.

Penguin! At The Disco: This is Gospel

**Commando has changed their nickname: You'reNotWorthy**

FlippyIsNotMyName: MCU reference, nice. Nice.

You'reNotWorthy: Thor is the best character.

**BlastyMcBlastface has changed their nickname: Kacchan**

FlippyIsNotMyName: ...

You'reNotWorthy: ....

Penguin! At The Disco: .....

ImActuallyBritish: ......

Kacchan: I watched all of My Hero Acadamia on a binge, fight me.  
\----------  
FlippyIsNotMyName: Do I look lonely?

Penguin! At The Disco: I see the shadows on my face.

Kacchan: People have told me,

Kacchan: I don't look the same.

ImActuallyBritish: Maybe I lost weight.

ImActuallyBritish: I'm playing hookey,

You'reNotWorthy: With the best of the best.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Put my heart on my chest,

Penguin! At The Disco: So that you can see it too.

ImActuallyBritish: I'm walking the long road,

Kacchan: Watching the sky fall.

You'reNotWorthy: The lace in her dress,

You'reNotWorthy: Tangles my neck.

FlippyIsNotMyName: How do I live?!

Penguin! At The Disco: The death of a bachelor!

ImActuallyBritish: Oo-oo-oh

Kacchan: Letting the water fall.

You'reNotWorthy: The death of a bachelor!

FlippyIsNotMyName: oo-oo-oh

FlippyIsNotMyName: Seems so fitting for

ImActuallyBritish: Happy ever after!

Penguin! At The Disco: Oooooooo-ooh

Kacchan: How could I ask for more!

You'reNotWorthy: Lifetime of laughter,

You'reNotWorthy: At the expense,

FlippyIsNotMyName: Of the death of a bachelor.  
\----------  
FlippyIsNotMyName: Being completly honest,

FlippyIsNotMyName: Why did whatever being of creation make me so gay?

FlippyIsNotMyName: Like it kinda sucks.

ImActuallyBritish: ...Same.

You'reNotWorthy: ...Same.

Kacchan: ...Same.

Penguin! At The Disco: So what you are saying is...

Penguin! At The Disco: I've become a token straight.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Pretty much.

ImActuallyBritish: How did this thought proccess come to be?

FlippyIsNotMyName: So, I'm still working at the Coney Island Aquarium.

You'reNotWorthy: I thought you hated that place

FlippyIsNotMyName: I gotta get my fish somehow.

Kacchan: Fair.

FlippyIsNotMyName: So, anyways, they brought in

FlippyIsNotMyName: The

FlippyIsNotMyName: FINEST

FlippyIsNotMyName: male dolphin today

FlippyIsNotMyName: And I have been too flustered to talk to him ever since.

Kacchan: Welp. Rest in peace, our former evil nemesis.

Penguin! At The Disco: Does this make you...

Penguin! At The Disco: The dead bachelor?

FlippyIsNotMyName: Woooooooow.

FlippyIsNotMyName: The actual worst.  
\----------  
FlippyIsNotMyName: IDGDHBSHSJANHAHDBDOAJWWDDRG

FlippyIsNotMyName: THE NEW GUY

FlippyIsNotMyName: HE SWAM UP TO ME

You'reNotWorthy: Are we about to hear about you getting dicked down?

You'reNotWorthy: Because If so, might I remind you that Private is in the chat.

**ImActuallyBritish has changed their nickname: ImActually18**

FlippyIsNotMyName: Bold of you to assume I'm a bottom

FlippyIsNotMyName: But you'd be correct in the assumption.

FlippyIsNotMyName: BUT HE ACTUALLY CAME UP TO ME

FlippyIsNotMyName: AND SAID "Hey Flippy!"

FlippyIsNotMyName: For some reason I'm not mad.

Penguin! At The Disco: The laws of attraction overrule logic and reason quite often.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Well fuck the laws of attraction. 

FlippyIsNotMyName: I want to be mad.

ImActually18: But why?

FlippyIsNotMyName: ...

_FlippyIsNotMyName has gone idle_


	3. Blowhole has a date!

FlippyIsNotMyName: He's fucking talking to me.

Penguin! At The Disco: Who?

FlippyIsNotMyName: THE FUCKING NEW DOLPHIN

ImActually18: GET IT

Kacchan: LET'S GO

FlippyIsNotMyName: Wait a minute...

FlippyIsNotMyName: Do I have friends?! 

You'reNotWorthy: I guess so cetacean.

FlippyIsNotMyName: That's a word I would not have expected you to know.

You'reNotWorthy: I'm at least decently knowledgeable on your species.

You'reNotWorthy: Mostly to look for weaknesses, but that's useless now.

ImActually18: Also can we get back to the thing with the new dolphin

FlippyIsNotMyName: Oh shit yeah.

FlippyIsNotMyName: I'm pretty sure he likes me.

FlippyIsNotMyName: like 92.888% sure.

Penguin! At The Disco: Ooooooooo!

ImActually18: You better ask him out.

FlippyIsNotMyName: Hell no.

FlippyIsNotMyName: I'm a gay mess. I'd die.

Kacchan: Then fucking perish.

FlippyIsNotMyName: I'd prefer not to.  
\----------  
**FlippyIsNotMyName has changed their nickname: FlippyHasADate**

**ImActually18 has changed their nickname: ImActuallyBi**

Kacchan: Okay, so that's two major announcements.

ImActuallyBi: Not that major on my part.

FlippyHasADate: HE ASKED ME OUT!

Penguin! At The Disco: You never mentioned his name.

FlippyHasADate: It's Ringo. He's also evidently a mega gay mess.

You'reNotWorthy: Oh dear lord you've found your perfect match.

FlippyHasADate: I KNOW, RIGHT!

ImActuallyBi: The question is...

ImActuallyBi: Can he join this chat?

FlippyHasADate: Hold up I'm gonna ask him.

FlippyHasADate: He said yes, inviting him now.

**FlippyHasADate has added ThroughTheRingo to the chat**

ThroughTheRingo: Hey Flippy! What's up with this chat?

Kacchan: In a world...

ImActuallyBi: With 3 gay penguins...

FlippyHasADate: One gay dolphin...

Penguin! At The Disco: And a token straight...

You'reNotWorthy: These former enemies form new bonds...

FlippyHasADate: Through music...

FlippyHasADate: And memes.

You'reNotWorthy: Aquatic Chat Room™

You'reNotWorthy: Coming soon to a theater near you!

Penguin! At The Disco: That was spur of the moment and I'm very proud of us.

You'reNotWorthy: Rt

FlippyHasADate: Rt

Kacchan: Rt

ImActuallyBi: Rt

ThroughTheRingo: I feel like that deserved a standing ovation.

Penguin! At The Disco: Thanks!

FlippyHasADate: Unfortunately we don't have enough people for that. But thanks.

Penguin! At The Disco: Either way, when and where is this date?

ThroughTheRingo: Jesus, you sound like you're gonna come after me if I break his heart.

You'reNotWorthy: Who says we won't?

ImActuallyBi: He is our gay son. Hurt him and you will die.  
\----------  
ThroughTheRingo >>>>> FlippyHasADate

ThroughTheRingo: Are they serious

FlippyHasADate: Unsure. I was their enemy for 4 or 5 years. We only became friends recently.

FlippyHasADate: Just to be safe, if you end up not liking me, let me down easy.

FlippyHasADate: I'm not good at masking emotions.

ThroughTheRingo: Question.

ThroughTheRingo: Do you think that I am an asshole?

FlippyHasADate: I was hopeful that you weren't.  
\----------  
 **You'reNotWorthy has changed their nickname: ShinIsWorstGodzilla**

**Kacchan has changed their nickname: ShinIsBestGodzilla**

FlippyHasADate: What'd I miss?

ThroughTheRingo: Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.

FlippyHasADate: I been in Paris meeting lots a different ladies,

ThroughTheRingo: I guess I practically missed the late eighties.

FlippyHasADate: I traveled the wide, wide world to come back to this.

ThroughTheRingo: What. Did. I. Miss?

Penguin! At The Disco: Nice.

FlippyHasADate: Thanks.

ThroughTheRingo: We're legit.

ShinIsBestGodzilla: It's a heated debate between Skipper and I.

FlippyHasADate: Can't we agree that King Kong sucks and move on?

ShinIsWorstGodzilla: ...

ShinIsBestGodzilla: ...

**ShinIsBestGodzilla has changed their username: BoomBoomKaboom**

**ShinIsWorstGodzilla has changed their username: SkittlesKindaSuck**

FlippyHasADate: Heresy!

Penguin! At The Disco: Mutiny!

ImActuallyBi: Betrayal!


	4. The Notorious... Flippy?!

FlippyHasADate: I think humans are actually stupid.

SkittlesKindaSuck: We know that already, but proceed.

FlippyHasADate: I gave Ringo one of my scooters so we could have our date

FlippyHasADate: And we encountered at least 5 humans.

ThroughTheRingo: All of which ignored or didn't even think about us.

SkittlesKindaSuck: So what you're telling me

SkittlesKindaSuck: Is that five humans saw two dolphins on segways.

SkittlesKindaSuck: And didn't even aknowlege it.

Penguin! At The Disco: I believe we may need to reassess the intelligence of humans.

ImActuallyBi: Maybe they thought is was some sort of publicity stunt or something.

FlippyHasADate: I should have yelled something at them.

ThroughTheRingo: That may have solidified the thought process that we were just humans in costume.

SkittlesKindaSuck: Maybe you should have just

SkittlesKindaSuck: Held out a flipper.

Penguin! At The Disco: His skin is quite smooth. That may have been able to convince them.

BoomBoomKaboom: I believe we completely glossed over the actual date.

ThroughTheRingo: We went to this underground restaurant for animals in the upper west side.

FlippyHasADate: They had really good sushi.

ThroughTheRingo: I ate a spoonful of wasabi

ThroughTheRingo: That was not a fun time.

FlippyHasADate: I guess my name is outdated now

**FlippyHasADate has changed their nickname: IGuessFlippyIsMyName**

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I guess the name Flippy has won outright.

ThroughTheRingo: ?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I used to hate the name, and adopted the name Dr. Blowhole.

SkittlesKindaSuck: Under which he was our mortal enemy for maybe five years.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Then I lost my memory and reassumed the name, got my memory back, switched back to Dr. Blowhole

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: And back to Flippy. I guess the name stuck.

ImActuallyBi: So... can we call you that or?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I guess so.  
\----------  
IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Ugh. PAIN.

ThroughTheRingo: Babe?

ImActuallyBi: Awww.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I regret the cod sushi.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I wish for death.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: But like more than usual.

SkittlesKindaSuck: I don't blame you. That shit will come back to bite you in the ass.

Penguin! At The Disco: Or out the ass.

ImActuallyBi: I genuinely just gagged.

ImActuallyBi: Like that actually made me sick.

Penguin! At The Disco: I feel like my name needs an update.

**Penguin! At The Disco has changed their nickname: ThisIsHalloween**

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Y E S

ThisIsHalloween: BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE

ThroughTheRingo: WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING S T R A N G E

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: COME WITH US AND YOU WILL SEE

ThisIsHalloween: THIS OUR TOWN OF H A L L O W E E N

ThroughTheRingo: H A L L O W E E N

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: H A L L O W E E N

SkittlesKindaSuck: It's fucking August.

SkittlesKindaSuck: You uncultured heathens.

ThroughTheRingo: I do agree that we are all long overdue for a name change.

**ThroughTheRingo has changed their nickname: RingoRoundTheRosie**

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Did I mention that he is adorable?

RingoRoundTheRosie: Aw Thanks babe.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: VDAKVRUCAYIDVIAUVRURE

**ImActuallyBi has changed their nickname: TeaAndCrumpets**

TeaAndCrumpets: Speaking of which, might we have a spot sometime with Flippy and Ringo?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Only if you come here. I feel too sick to leave. Luckily we're closed for maintenance.

**SkittlesKindaSuck has changed their nickname: LittleBigBird**

**BoomBoomKaboom has changed their nickname: DaveTheMinion**

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Thinknoodles. Nice.

DaveTheMinion: How do you always catch my references.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: 'Tis a gift.


	5. B R E A D S T I C K S

TeaAndCrumpets: I actually wish for death.

ThisIsHalloween: Same, but for different reasons.

TeaAndCrumpets: I just ate a whole case of peanut butter winkies.

TeaAndCrumpets: Send help.

LittleBigBird: Can't. I'm dealing with King Julien.

LittleBigBird: He seems to think that Kowalski's shrink ray is to be used as a water gun.

ThisIsHalloween: Alright, I'll be there is a second.

DaveTheMinion: Be glad you don't have to deal with King Julien on a daily basis.

TeaAndCrumpets: He's stupid annoying.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Trust me, the limited time I spent with him was enough for a lifetime.

RingoRoundTheRosie: He sounds arrogant.

LittleBigBird: He is.  
\----------  
TeaAndCrumpets: Did you hear that?

DaveTheMinion: I felt that.

DaveTheMinion: nearly bit my tounge off.

ThisIsHalloween: Don't you love when things blow up?  
\---------  
IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Remember that stupid ass platypus?

ThisIsHalloween: That one that was pretending to date Dorris, that you hired before you lost your memory?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: That's the one.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I had to pay his ass in pasta bar gift cards.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: I regret that because i want pasta now.

RingoRoundTheRosie: Hon.

RingoRoundTheRosie: I have like 40 of those.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: YES

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: BREADSTICKS

TeaAndCrumpets: Hold up, breadsticks?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Breadsticks.

LittleBigBird: Breadsticks?

RingoRoundTheRosie: Breadsticks!

DaveTheMinion: Breadsticks?

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Bread

RingoRoundTheRosie: Sticks.

LittleBigBird: I hope you realize that we're coming with you.

RingoRoundTheRosie: Let's do this.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: We shall conquer the breadsticks.  
\----------

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: That was both the best

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: and worst thing i have ever done.

RingoRoundTheRosie: Hon, I love you.

RingoRoundTheRosie: But no one likes sardines but you.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: Bite me.

RingoRoundTheRosie: Gladly.

IGuessFlippyIsMyName: oansjsuhskaiansgskansbsj

\----------  
 **IGuessFlippyIsMyName has changed their nickname: TheGayDoctorFlippy**

**ThisIsHalloween has changed their nickname: TheFutureIsNow**

**LittleBigBird has changed their nickname: BirdInBlack**

**TeaAndCrumpets has changed their nickname: BiscuitEatin'**

**DaveTheMinion has changed their nickname: The9thDoc**

**RingoRoundTheRosie has changed their nickname: RingoFinger**

BiscuitEatin': Alright, nickname reasoning. Now. Double time.

BirdInBlack: I wanted a spy movie to base my nickname on. Men in black was perfect.

TheFutureIsNow: The future is now thanks to science!

The9thDoc: Number 9 is the best.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Fuck you, number 10 was prime.

RingoFinger: It's more ring puns!

BiscuitEatin': No one wants a biscuit eatin man.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: I'm just

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Really gay.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Also I'm Flippy so

The9thDoc: F, L, I,

TheGayDoctorFlippy: I will smack you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slowly begun to realize that I'm astral projecting onto Ringo because I've somehowdeveloped a crush on blowhole fifnfbisnsbsjs


	6. Skipper's gay panic

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Baby,

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Does he do it for you?

RingoFinger: When he's finished, does he step back, and adore you?

TheFutureIsNow: I just gotta know,

TheFutureIsNow: 'Cause your time is money and I won't let him

BiscuitEatin': Waste it, oh no, no.

BirdInBlack: Baby,

BirdInBlack: Just go with it.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: 'Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it,

RingoFinger: It's just different.

RingoFinger: We can take it slow,

BiscuitEatin': Or act like you're my girl let's skip the basics.

The9thDoc: END IT.  
\----------  
TheGayDoctorFlippy: Love,

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Can you stop chewing the fucking cough drops.

RingoFinger: Hate the sin, love the sinner.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Fuck, you called me out.  
\----------  
BirdInBlack: I honestly need to fight King Julien.

TheFutureIsNow: He's twice your height.

BirdInBlack: Who taught his kingly ass to throw a punch.

BiscuitEatin': Probably no one.

BirdInBlack: Fuck it, I'm going for the kill.

_BirdInBlack has gone idle_

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Y'all better keep me posted.

TheFutureIsNow: He just went over to the lemur habitat.

BiscuitEatin': He's yelling.

The9thDoc: He probably meant highlights. Not a play-by-play.

The9thDoc: HOLY MOTHER OF FISH.

TheFutureIsNow: He just fucking decked King Julien. Right in his papaya fruit inhaling mouth.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Oh damn.

TheFutureIsNow: Marlene is here now. She's trying to save Julien.

BiscuitEatin': He just not stopping. He's still just punching him.

The9thDoc: He stopped. He's coming back.

_BirdInBlack is no longer idle_

BirdInBlack: That was so fucking satisfying.

RingoFinger: The fuck did you even do that for?

BirdInBlack: He's a little bitch who nearly made me choke on a golf ball.

TheFutureIsNow: He blew up my shrink ray with a papaya smoothie.

BiscuitEatin': Little bitch ate all of my peanut butter winkies.

The9thDoc: And he stole the car.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: I feel like you all have legitimate reason to be angry.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: But my gaydar is having an aneurysm.

RingoFinger: Skipper, you have got it bad.

BirdInBlack: Lies and slander.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Denial.

BirdInBlack: Piss off, mammal.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Anger.

BirdInBlack: Get your Kubler Ross model of grief outta my house.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: You're still lying to yourself.

BirdInBlack: ...  
\----------  
BirdInBlack: Fine. I admit it.

BirdInBlack: I may have a slight crush on Ringtail.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Acceptance is the first step to healing.


	7. Chapter 7

RingoFinger: Well, Pen-gyu-ins, we meet once again.

BirdInBlack: Well, well, Ringo, it's been a long time.

RingoFinger: Well, well, well, too long.

BirdInBlack: Well, well, well, well…

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Will you all never let me live down the dark days?

TheFutureIsNow: Probably not.

BiscuitEatin’: Y'all need to let Blowhole live.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Please. Just. Please.

BirdInBlack: Fine. We'll lay off for a while.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: How’s that crush treatin’ ya Skipper?

BirdInBlack: ALL aGREemENts aRe oFF.  
\----------  
BirdInBlack: We need a seperate chat.

BirdInBlack: For all of the non-aquatics.

RingoFinger: Shit, you right.

BiscuitEatin’: Technically, Marlene is a marine animal.

BirdInBlack: Oh damn you right.

**BirdInBlack has invited BuckTeeth to the chat**  
BuckTeeth: Wassup.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: How d’you do?

RingoFinger: Good evening.

BuckTeeth: Did you just fuckin Marlon Webb at me.

RingoFinger: Oh we are going to be good friends.

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Either way, Skipper, my question was never answered.

BirdInBlack: And I don't fucking want to.

BuckTeeth: He cried in his bunk for about 5 hours before taking his picture of Julien and fucking smashed it. He then began to cry because he smashed it.

BuckTeeth: It was actually pretty sad.

BirdInBlack: Why would you expose me like this.

BirdInBlack: WAIT HOLD UP YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN THAT HAPPENED WHAT THE FUCK.

BuckTeeth: I have my ways.

BiscuitEatin’: Y'all wanna play scrabble?

TheGayDoctorFlippy: Of fucking course.

RingoFinger: o shite yeah.

BirdInBlack: I'm down.

TheFutureIsNow: FUCK YEAH.

TheNinthDoc: Okay  
=========  
TheGayDoctorFlippy: What words can I make with I, B, E, S, and A?

RingoFinger: How did you miss bisexual being open to you?

TheGayDoctorFlippy: I am not a smart man sometimes.

RingoFinger: LIES.  
==========  
 **TheGayDoctorFlippy has changed their nickname: FlippyIsHere**

**RingoFinger has changed their nickname: RingoRoundTheRosie**

**BiscuitEatin’ has changed their nickname: ImActuallyBritish**

**BirdInBlack has changed their nickname: BlackBelt**

**TheFutureIsNow has changed their nickname: AtomicNumber80**

**TheNinthDoc has changed their nickname: Bomb-omb**

FlippyIsHere: Ah, Back to basics.

BuckTeeth: Also, Skipper conveniently forgot to mention something.

BlackBelt: They'll never find your body.

AtomicNumber80: ...More beautiful than I do, you lovely thing!

ImActuallyBritish: Hahaha, Sparkles!

RingoRoundTheRosie: I love you people.

BuckTeeth: Skipper finally asked out Julien.

BlackBelt: The worst part is that his response was “Heh, finally. Let's go somewhere with fresh fruit!”

FlippyIsHere: Evidently, you're just that fucking obvious

BlackBelt: You're awful.

Bomb-omb: -ly good at making me smile.

RingoRoundTheRosie: Hahaha, kisses!


End file.
